


That Kid Is a Ryder

by ItspronouncedJulia



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Adoption, Cute Ending, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/pseuds/ItspronouncedJulia
Summary: The Ryder's adopt a baby as only the Ryder's could.





	That Kid Is a Ryder

“You guys we have to Go! Go! Go!” Sara shouted as she bursted out of the airlock and into the bridge with Jaal and Vetra only seconds behind her. Suvi and Kallo didn’t stop to question the pathfinder as they prepared the Tempest for a quick launch.

“What the hell did you do down there?” Cora demanded as she hurried over to Sara who was trying to get to the star map. Cora had been on the bridge giving a very detailed guide of the Tempest to their temporary engineer Kevin. Gil was currently vacationing on Meridian for the next couple of weeks and during that time Tann had forced Sara to replace him well he was gone.

No one was happy about it least of all Gil who was sure that Tann was trying to get him replaced with some Nexus spy who would keep tabs on the pathfinder for the director. Sara had to admit that it sounded exactly like something Tann would do and it had seemed like for once Gil had probably hit the nail on the head with one of his weird conspiracy theories. Of course none of this seemed to stop him from going off for close to month to take some 'Gil' time.

Sara was only slightly bitter about this.

“Well we went down to Taerve Uni to get some supplies for the Tempest like we planned and then I kind of noticed this baby Asari hanging out down there.” Sara panted. She was out of breath from running away from Priya and the majority of the science team on Voeld’s outpost. “I asked Priya what was doing and she explained to me that they had found the baby a couple of days ago abandoned and in the cold.”

“Oh my god.” Kevin whispered as he inched towards the pathfinder. “How long was she out there?”

“The scientists think she was out there for a couple of days at least!” Sara said.

“That’s impossible there’s no way anyone can survive out there on their own for more than an hour let alone a few days!” Cora barked as she began to pace along with Sara. 

“That’s what I said!” Sara shouted back.

“That’s what everyone said.” Vetra snapped. “When we found this little bean she was hooked up to all kind of wires as they ran tests upon tests on her.”

“Priya explained to us that the little alien baby had been on the verge death.” Jaal added softly. His voice was thick with sadness as he retold them the information. “They spent over a month treating her and once she was back in good health they began to run tests on her.”

“They couldn’t figure out how she had survived in that cold with only one blanket wrapped around her.” Sara said. “Anyway to make a long story short the scientists decided it was more important to treat her like some kind of experiment than like a baby so I kind of liberated her.” Sara said ending her tale of misadventure. For the first time Cora noticed the small bundle in Sara’s arms.

“Ryder you have to be kidding me!” Cora shouted. “You stole a baby? You can’t just steal a baby! I shouldn’t have to tell you that you can’t just steal a baby!”

“Get this ship off the ground Kallo!” Sara hollered ignoring her second in command. With all this hooting and hollering the little Asari in Sara’s arms woke up and began to scream and cry rather loudly.

“I’m trying but there’s no proper protocol for when the pathfinder steals a baby.” Kallo said so calmly that it shocked Kevin. This seemed like the proper time to panic. The fact that everyone wasn't completely freaking out at this point was probably a testament to all the weird and disturbing situations the pathfinder but these poor people through.

“We don’t have a protocol for anything!” Sara yelled. “Just get us off the-”

“Launching now.” Kallo said only giving everyone on the bridge a moment of warning before the Tempest jumped into the air. Suddenly Kevin’s world was shifting as he and everyone else got thrown into the wall closest to Kallo.

“Is everyone okay?” Cora asked pushing herself up to her feet as the ship righted itself. Sara groaned and sat up straight. The little Asari was still crying but was tucked safely away in Sara’s arms miraculously escaping any injury.

“The baby is okay and so am I.” Sara said getting up with everyone else.

“We’re being followed by hostiles.” Suvi said. “Never thought I would have to use that word to describe the settlers on our own outpost.” She muttered under her breath.

“I had a feeling you would be none too pleased.” Sara said nervously.

“Oh no Sara you only stole a child from the outpost that our house is currently on.” Suvi snapped. “Why on earth would that make me upset?”

“To be fair we never use that house-”

“Sara!”

“Can we all please focus!” Cora snapped breaking up the couple’s argument. “What are we going to do once we lose these guys? No way Priya isn’t going to report this to Tann and the rest of the Nexus leadership.”

“Pathfinder you have an incoming call from Director Tann, Director of Colonial Affairs Addison, and from Priya Blake.” SAM announced over the crew’s comm.

“Case in point.” Vetra muttered as she leant up against a wall.

“SAM ignore all calls from everyone at the moment.” Sara said. “We need some time to think.”

"Understood."

“Something you should have done before lifting a child.” Kallo suggested.

“You know Kallo you're a real genius in hindsight.” Sara snapped.

“It’s getting harder and harder to defend you to people.” Suvi grumbled.

“You love a challenge my love.” Sara said with a wide smile.

“Is now really the time to be joking around?” Kevin asking causing everyone expect for Suvi and Kallo to turn and look at him. “We’re currently being chased down, everyone who's anyone at the Nexus is pissed, you _stole_ a baby what in the world are we going to do?”

“I wish Gil were here.” Sara sighed. 

“First time anyone ever said those words I’m sure.” Kallo quipped.

“Kallo please.” Suvi scolded softly. “Gil does his best.”

“You’re just saying that because he will possibly be your brother in law.” Kallo pointed out trying to keep his temper in check. Suvi was his best friend not Gil's. “I bet you just want to keep him in your good graces so that when the time comes he’ll be okay with Scott Ryder donating more sperm to you so you can make another baby.” At this Suvi’s cheeks began to burn bright red.

“Kallo that’s not it at all!”

“Can we please stop talking about my brother sperm?” Sara demanded.

“I dunno sounds like the conversation was just about to get interesting.” Vetra muttered gently elbowing Jaal’s side.

“Why do you keep doing that?” Jaal asked inching away from the Turian.

“And to answer your question Kevin we’re going to do what we always do.” Sara said with a confidence she shouldn’t have. “We’re going to wing this shit and hope we don’t die in the process.”

“That sounds like a horrible idea!” Kevin said looking around at the rest of the crew as if they had gone insane. It was one thing not to completely lose your head under pressure but it was another to be having far too casual conversation about sperm.

“It always does.” Cora said. “But we always pull something out of our ass at the last minute.”

“What is this I hear about a baby?” The doors slide open for Lexi as she rushed into the bridge. She listened patiently as Sara retold what happened on Voeld. It was interesting to watch Lexi’s face morph from annoyed to horrified to disgusted.

“I can’t condone the theft of a baby so I won’t make a comment just hand over her so I can make sure she’s okay.” Lexi said taking the wailing little Asari in her arms and quickly whisking her away.

“I’m going with her.” Vetra announced as she followed the doctor to the medbay.

“I’ll come with you once we’re in the clear.” Sara called over her shoulder before moving to stand next to Suvi.

“What do you intend to do with that child once we figure this mess out?” Suvi demanded. Sara worried at her lip as she rolled the words she wanted to say to Suvi around in her head. She decided it was probably best just to be blunt about it.

“Well...you always said you wanted more children.” Sara said weakly causing Suvi to go concerningly quiet.

“You’re a real shithead sometimes.” Suvi muttered.

“Babe-”

“Clear pathfinder.” Kallo said quickly. “We’ve lost the hostiles from Voeld.”

“Great now comes the hard part.”

 

“You haven’t said a word since you called me a shithead.” Sara said softly as she took a seat next to Suvi. After escaping Blake’s people Suvi and Sara had hurried down to the medbay to make sure that the Asari baby was okay. Lexi was still running a series of tests on her and Suvi and Sara were sitting on one of the tables on the far end of the medbay. Waiting to see the little baby.

“I don’t even know where to start.” Suvi muttered. “Not only did you decide to just steal a child but you now intend to adopt her and raise her, at what point did you think about consulting me about any of this.”

“I didn’t have time to consult you Suvi.” Sara said with a frown. “I mean I just took her and ran not because I wanted to adopt her right than and there but because...you had to be there.”

“Describe it to me.” Suvi said softly taking Sara’s hand in her own.

“She was laying down in this incubator thing and she was just connected to so many tubes and wires I’m not sure how she was able to breath.” Sara whispered her voice filling with a mixture of sadness and anger. “She was crying so loudly but everyone around her was more interested in collecting data from her than making her comfortable or even treating her like a baby.”

“That sounds so terrible.” Suvi whispered resting her head on Sara’s shoulder. “That’s no way to care for a baby.”

“If you want to call that care.” Sara said as she wrapped her arm around Suvi’s waist. “Come on Suvi let’s take her in she needs two parents that love her and we can give her that, we can give her a sister, and a whole family that's way more than what those scientists on Voeld could ever give her.”

“I don’t know Sara the Tempest is only so big.” Suvi said softly. “Sammy is already ten and is outgrowing sleeping with us we don't have the room.”

“Oh come on Suvi space isn’t a problem we can just get a new ship.” Sara said. “This baby needs us and it’s not like we haven’t thought about having more children.” Suvi was silent as she considered what Sara was saying.

“If it means anything to either of you I’m pretty sure this kid is a Ryder.” Lexi said as she finished up her test. “She must be made up of the same grit that all you insufferable bastards had ingrained in you.”

"It's the only way she could have survived in that cold." The doctor added with a small smile.

“I need some time to think.” Suvi whispered nuzzling her face against Sara’s neck.

“Fair enough I’ll give you some space well I handle Tann and everyone else who probably wants my head on a spike.”

 

“She’s such a cute little thing.” Samantha giggled as she poked the little Asari baby's nose. “We need to give her a name.” Sam was sitting on Sara and Suvi’s bed waiting with Suvi for Sara to come back. Suvi was laying on her side of the bed watching Samantha and the baby closely. 

“You're mother and I are considering taking her in.” Suvi said softly. She knew this was probably a conversation she should be having with Sara here. She knew this was a conversation she should probably be having after they made the final decision as to whether or not they would be taking this child in but Suvi couldn’t stop the words from coming out of her mouth.

Watching Samantha and the baby was filling Suvi with such emotion that she couldn’t quite contain herself.

“Taking her in?” Sammy asked. “What does that mean?”

“It means that we are currently considering adopting her.” Suvi explained. “Do you know what that means?” Sammy shook her head.

“Well neither mommy or I gave birth to this baby.” Suvi said softly. “But still we’re considering making her apart of our family and making her our daughter.”

“Wait that means this baby is like my sister!” Samantha hollered excitement filling her eyes as her head snapped down to look at the Asari. The baby was looking up at Suvi and Sam inquisitively waving her tiny hands back and forth.

“There is a possibility.” Suvi said softly. “We’re still thinking it over.”

“Oh mommy please make her my sister please!” Sammy begged. “I already love her please!”  Suvi sighed but couldn’t help but smile.

“We’ll think about it.” Suvi promised. Sammy nodded excitedly and turned to look at the baby between them. She began to chat at the little Asari happily poking at her cheeks and her nose. It caused the blue thing to wrinkle that nose and wave her hands faster but if Sam was looking for a smile it seemed like she would have to work a little harder for it.

“It took me six hours but I’m pretty sure I’m still the pathfinder and I’m not going to jail.” Sara said interrupting them as she walked through the door.

“What did Tann have to say?” Suvi asked watching as Sara began to peel her clothes off.

“That the next time I steal a baby there will be severe consequences.” Sara said well doing her best impression of the director.

“And Blake?”

“She wants the baby back.” Sara said kicking off her shoes. At this Sam whipped her head around adopting the expression of a kicked puppy.

“She’s going back?” Sam whimpered causing Sara to smile mischievously.

“Hell no-”

“Language.” Suvi warned.

“I told her to go frick off that Asari is a Ryder now whether she likes it or not.” Sam gasped and jumped off the bed tackling Sara’s legs.

“So we are adopting her! She’s going to be my sister!” Sammy squealed bouncing up and down as she tightened her grip on Sara’s left leg.

“You told her!” Sara frowned.

“You decided we would be taking her in without me?” Suvi countered.

“Alright touche but it does kind of sound like you’ve already made up you mind.” Sara said with a soft smile. “Or am I reading this situation wrong?” She asked motioning towards as still squealing Sammy.

“I told her maybe.” Suvi laughed. “But I think my mind's been made up for some time.” Sara smiled brightly making a move to go to Suvi.

“Stop! No kissing until after we give my little sister a name.” Sam said letting go of Sara and hurrying over to the side of the bed. “I for one am a fan of the name Sam.”

“I agree pathfinder I think Sam is an exceptional name.” SAM added causing both Suvi and Sara to laugh.

“We already have too many Sam’s on this ship it gets confusing enough.” Sara said.

“I had a feeling you would say that.” Sam sighed. “Luckily I have a backup name on hand.”

“And what would that be?” Suvi asked.

“I like the name Sky cause her skin is the same light blue as the sky.” Sam said proudly. Both her parents looked at her impressed.

“That is actually not terrible.” Sara remarked causing Sam to smile for half a second.

“Hey!”

“I love that name.” Suvi said just as Sara reached up and took her new daughter in her arms.

“So it’s settled I now proclaim you Sky Ryder new member of the Ryder clan!” Sara bellowed and to the surprise of Suvi Sky began to giggle instead of cry. Reaching forward the baby began to tug on one of the braids that was tightly woven against Sara’s scalp.

“Can we kiss now?” Suvi asked. The pathfinder walked over to her wife not bothering to wait for her oldest daughter's permission.


End file.
